We should never be afraid to die
by AriFloynter
Summary: ¿Os gusta el color...?


**Holis a todos :3 **

**Para hacer más amena la espera del apoteósico final (?) de Everybody Knows the End (que está en proceso, don't worry :3) pues os traigo un pequeño (y cuando digo pequeño digo ENANO) OS. Pero bueno, mi geme dice que es muy genial, so aquí va (si fuera por mí seguiría en la carpeta de fics, así que agradecédselo con reviews chachis e.e).**

**A parte de la chapa usual, no tengo nada que decir respecto a este minicoso, es tan mini que xDD lo único que digo es que no es Pones ni nada. I mean, el prota puede ser cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, así que imaginaos a quién queráis :3 (quería de verdad hacerlo así, con la intención de que sea anónimo el que relata). Y el otro prota... ya veréis quién es B) (y me reservo de decir en quién pensaba para el prota anónimo, así no os influyo jeje). Si queréis, en los reviews, me podéis decir a quién os imaginabais *curiosidad mode ON***

**Ah, sí, y el título lo he vuelto a sacar de una canción de Muse. I'm sorry, es que sus frases son mega apoteósicas xD**

**Yyyyy a lo importante. Últimamente estoy muy deprimida con el tema de escribir. I mean, me paso HORAS pensando qué escribir, cómo escribirlo, etc. y luego no recibo todos los frutos que me gustaría. Los reviews me encantan, y sobretodo esos que me dicen si he hecho algo mal, o bien, vamos, que se explayen explicándome cosas. Y, ahora, mirándolo fríamente, siempre son las mismas personas las que me reviewean (y os adoro, en serio 333), y me gustaría que si leéis, comentéis. Y las que lo hacéis ya, MUCHAS GRACIAS de verdad y seguid haciéndolo porque me alegran la vida.**

**Sé que doy mucho la brasa, pero en serio, necesito motivación para escribir, porque sí, Everybody está asegurado su fin, pero en One Day lo siento mucho pero no. Le podéis preguntar a mi geme, que se sabe el fic entero porque le he explicado lo que en teoría pasará, y le encanta, así que animadme a escribirlo, no sé D: Será una etapa o algo, pero no me veo capaz ni de abrir el documento de word...**

**Bueno, hoy tengo el día muy depre con este tema y por eso he escrito aquí un testamento casi LOL. Soz.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

¿Os gusta el color azul?

Azules eran sus ojos.

Tanto como el mar, el más límpido y transparente. O como el cielo, el más puro de ellos. Tan pura como su alma. ¿De qué color sería su profunda ánima?

¿Os gusta el color rosa?

Rosas eran sus labios.

Rosados como la más bonita y bella de las flores, haciendo que estas prominencias fueran eternamente jóvenes. Eternamente deseables. Eternamente inmortales.

¿Os gusta el color verde?

Verde era su camiseta favorita.

La que le delineaba la figura, intuyendo su perfección, que solo unos pocos han podido comprobar debajo de la ropa. Un cuerpo estructurado, precioso, concienzudamente esculpido. Un torso envidiable a quilómetros, pero que solo él tenía. Sólo él.

¿Os gusta el color marrón?

Marrón era su cabello.

Su imperfecto pelo. Aquél que depende del momento adquiría una forma distinta: con rizos, sin rizos, tan liso como cualquier ladera... Y aquél que tanto ansiaba y adoraba tocar. Enredarme en él. Sentirlo.

¿Os gusta el color violeta?

Violetas eran las flores del primer ramo que me regaló.

Con aquél con el que me mostró su amor. Y toqué el cielo. Con la punta de los dedos. Creyéndome importante. Que realmente mi paso por este mundo le importaba a alguien. Que la persona que más quería en este mundo y en todos los universos existentes o inexistentes me correspondía. Que me ayudaría a ser feliz. Y por supuesto esa promesa sin palabras, que nadie percibe al confesar su amor a otro pero que inconscientemente la está haciendo, creando un vínculo irrompible, la cumplió.

¿Os gusta el color naranja?

Naranja era su guitarra.

Más bien anaranjada. Un instrumento con el cual me cantaba cada día una canción. Que hacía que mis miedos se difuminaran hasta reducirse a polvo, escombros. A nada.

¿Os gusta el color rojo?

Roja era su sangre.

La sangre que yo vi derramar. En frente de mí, como una cascada que no debería haber sido creada, siendo artificial y, ante todo, inhumana. Cómo la vida se le escapó gota a gota a través de ese orificio, provocado por la bala metálica que tan rápido quiso acabar con su vida.

¿Os gusta el color negro?

Negra es mi vida.

Mi vida sin él. Sin sentido, oscura, imperfecta. Sin la luz que me guiaba. Que me orientaba en esta vida extraña, y que sin él lo es aún más. ¿Cómo la vida puede seguir? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién te enseña a guiar tus pasos si él, aquello que lo era todo para ti, ya no está?

¿Os gusta el color blanco?

Blanca es la pared de mi habitación.

Pura, sin complicaciones. Que me separa de lo negro de mi alma, debido completamente a su pérdida. Y en el centro de dicha pared, se halla una foto: de mí con él. Sonriendo. Y entonces me imagino que sigue aquí. Allanándome el terreno para hacerlo más fácil y llevadero. Donde las grutas, las cuestas y los pedruscos desaparecían para mí. Donde vivir era simple y, ante todo, un privilegio, por poder hacerlo a su lado.

Y entonces recuerdo la frase que me dejó antes de huir de este mundo que ahora se me antoja cruel. Una sentencia que me anima, a pesar de no querer, a seguir viviendo. A esforzarme por marcar mis pasos:

_Recuérdame siempre como aquella estrella que, sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro, ha iluminado tu mundo hasta la eternidad._

* * *

**¿Me dejáis reviews que me animen la existencia? :3**


End file.
